Another One Of My Brilliant Ideas
by Wretched Miss
Summary: Jo comes to Eastland her and Blair find they have more in common then they think can they stand to be friends or will they turn into more. JoxBlair Romance thing. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Another One Of My Brilliant Ideas

Disclaimer: No I don't own The Facts of Life. I'm just a iuge fan. No I don't own the characters. Only the plot line.

A/N: Oh sweet Lurline I've started another one!!! Mwwhhahahaha. Now this is my first Facts of Life fic. So be gentle flame if you want but I won't listen so your wasting your breath. On to the story!

Warnings: This is a Jo/Blair romance fic. Girlxgirl action in later chapters. Just warning yas all. After all in this show Blair and Jo should be together. And this is not goign to be exactly like the way they got together. No bar crap I want my own little twist. Eddie isn;t in this because I hate him.

Chapter 1

"Mrs.Garrett!" the blond called out dropping two designer suitcases on the floor.

"Blair! How was your summer? Look at you still as pretty as ever."

"Well yes. I'm fine my summer was great I had all kinds of fun. How were you while I was away?"

"Oh fine fine how's your mother?"

"She's fine. Are the others here yet?" An excited Blair asked.

"Natialie and Tootie are out somewhere making trouble but Blair I have something I should tell you...you see" buit she was cut off when all the sudden the sound of a motorcycle cut through the room and someone passed by the window.

"What in the world was that?"

Then walked in a peron in flared jeans and a motorcycle helmet on.

"Uh is this where I'm susposed to be?" she asked.

Beofre Blair had a chance to comment on this Mrs.Garrett seen her take off her helemt and said," You must be Jo the new girl. Welcome to Eastland I'm Mrs. Garrett the school Dieticion."

"Hi. So is this where I'm suposed to be?"

"Oh yes yes this is Blair Warner. Blair this is Joanne Polinezcheck."

"Hi." Blair looked the girl over flared jeans a everyday tee shirt. She wore a scowl on her face but had lovely eyes. Her brown hair was long and pulled into a loose sloppy ponytail.

"Hey ya." They shook hands.

"Ughhh!!! Mrs. Garrett look!" she inspected her hand that had grease all over it.

"Oh your hand it's dirty you better go have that steam cleaned or something." she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Why you.. you..."

"Hi Blair hi Mrs. Garrett."

"Hi Natalie hi Tootie. This is our new student Jo. Jo this is Tootie Ramsey and Natalie Green."

"Hi!" Tootie and Natalie said happily. Jo just shot them a look.

"Hi."

"So Mrs. Garrett who are we rooming with?" Blair cut in feeling off easy about the new girl.

"Well I wanna talk to you girls about that. You see Mr. Parker made a mistake in the rooming you four will be rooming together. Any objections?"

"Well is there anyways that me and Princess Blair here can be seperated?" her Bronx accent was comming out. Blair liked this.

"No Jo it's either this or hit the road. Sorry I'm sure you girls will learn to love each other."

"Like a lion loves a lamb." Natalie piped in.

...x...

"Well until we can get the room cleaned out you guys only have one bed. two can use the sleeping bags and two can use the bed. Work it out among yourselves I'm gonna start dinner."

"Well I vote I get the bed." Blair said.

"No me and Tootie should get it. Let's draw straws. We'll ask Mre. Garrett after dinner."

"Fine if I win who sleeps with me?"

"Jo."

"Her?!"

"Me?! Why me?" Jo was blushing quiet a bit now.

"Well me and Nat would get the bags and you the bed. "

Blair let out a high pitched squeal. Jo left to go work on her bike.

About two hours later dinner was ready.

"Blair do me a favor and go get Jo tell her to warsh up for dinner will you?"

"Sure thing."

She walked out ot go find Jo. She seen her there ficing her bike she had a small spot of grease on her face from where she wiped her face wit her hand.

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Goodwrench. It's time for dinner come on in."

"Thanks for the call. Hey hand me that rag will ya?" she said as she packed her tools up.

"This thing?"

"Yea." she took the rag from Blair. They walked inside in a relitive silence. After dinner Jo stated she was going into town.

"Jo would you be so kind as to take me with you?"

"Blair are you ok?"

"Fine but I can't stay here with Natalie and Tootie they'll drive me insane."

"Well ok bnut between us I'm goin to the bar."

"Your not eighteen. You need i.d."

"I got one and I can make you one too if ya want. And we gotta go on my bike. That ok with you Princess?"

"I suspose if there's no other way."

...x...

Later that night after the i.d. was made Jo and Blair set off. They arrived at the local bar and ordered some drink.

"Two brews." Jo ordered.

"Make that one brew I'll have a beer." she smiles sweetly.

"A brew is a beer dummy."

"I knew that." she blushed slightly.

"Yer cute when you blush." a look of shock came over Jo's face.

'I can't belive I just said that...I can't let her know I'm a bi or that I like her. Play it cool cool '

"You are too apparently." noticing Jo's blush. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Blair whispered in her ear lightly. Jo shuddered. Then she felt Blair lightly kiss her cheek. She blushed even more. They talked lightly and left an hour later hoping to not miss curfew. They came back to see the other two girls laying in sleeping bags on the floor.

"We must have won the bed."

"Oh uuhh you take the bed I'll take the chair."

"Jo it's ok I know your..bi" she whispered. "I am too. But let's keep this between us."

"Sure thing Blairsy. Well you go get in ya bed I'ma go get changed."

"Promise you'll sleep in the bed?"

"Yea."

"Ok then." Jo left Blair got changed in the room and Jo came back in a pair of stripped mens jammies. "Jo hurry it's chilly!"

"Get a blanket then." Jo climbed in as far away from the blond as possible.

"Jo don't move away from me." she pleaded. Jo got a little closer to Blair. She felt the heat of her hot breath on her neck and fell into a blissful sleep.

A/N: Ok guys here it is chapter 1 let me know how it is. I know things went a lil fast but it will slow in the next two chapters and the will fight more like the old Jo and Blair what kinda fic would it be with out that? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it yes I wrote this sad and pathetic story which is all I own.

A/N: Hey guys how are yas? Well I'm sorry if I spell Natalie's name wrong...I dunno how to..Well yea R&R and enjoy I wanna know what you guys think.

The next morning Jo got up quietly and sytarted her early five o'clock in the morning work out. After she finished it was about six. And a saturday no one would be up for hours so she went down to work on her bike.

"Ah damn it! Stupid carbarator!" she mumbled and cursed the older parts on her bike as she tried to fix them. "There now to work on the shocks and oil." A hour later she walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and a waffel. " I love Saturday mornings."

"I do too." Jo turned to see Blair standing in the stairwell looking at her.

"When did you get up?"

"About an hour ago when I heard you cursing and everything. You really should watch your mouth Joanna."

"It's Jo." she said shortly.

"But Joanna sounds so much more...sosphitcated. Jo makes it sound like you were running around in a gang."

"I was." her temper rising. "Blair I've lived in the Bronx all my life. Me and my good friend Nicky."

"Was she your girl friend?"

"Is that your business?" she shouted.

"Calm down Mr.Goodwrench I was just asking."

"Well yea to answer ya question she was. We had a fight and broke up a year ago."

"Oh Jo I'm sorry." she seen the small tear in Jo's eye but she already knew the girl well enough not to let it show that she knew. She stepped up to Jo and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Jo stiffenend to the touch for a few minutes but relaxed a bhit when she seen Blair wasn't going to let go. She put her arms around Blair and pulled her in close Blair let out a small moan to the feeling of Jo's strong arms around her just like last night. Just then Tootie came downt he steps and stopped seeing the embrace and ran back up the stairs.

"Mrs.Garrett Jo is trying to strangle Blair!" she yelled in a panicked voice.

"What?!" she snapped her head away from her plants that she was watering and looked at Tootie.

"I heard them shouting for a few minutes then it got quiet and I went to see if they were ok and I seen Jo's hands on Blair and Blair wasn't moving or anything and I heard her moan. Come on Mrs.Garrett help her!"

"Oh dear come on girls!" she motioned for Natalie and Tootie to follow her as she raced downt he stairs. "Jo! Let her go don't hurt her!"

Both girls jumped away from each other both their faces bright red. "Whater ya talkin about? I ain't hurtin' her."

"She was hugging me Mrs. Garrett."

"Well we uhh oh dear." she tittered nervously.

"I'm outta here." Jo raced upstairs grabbed her helmet and went out to her bike. Blair watched her leave a fake smile on her face for the others.

"What is wrong with you people!?"

"Well Blair I heard you in pain...and I thought...I mean her reputation..." Blair yelled after Mrs. Garrett went back upstairs.

"What reputation!?"

"Well Jo has a reputation of being a lesbain and not only that she's been in fights and a gang and all kinds of other bad things...we didn't want her to try...well to hit on you or get you in trouble or hurt you." Tootie explained not knowing Jo could hear everyword she said.

"Well she's not like that. I thought you two of all people would be more understanding then that." she walked out the door to the lot where Jo fixed her bike. "Jo...don't worry about them."

"Well their right. I'm taking off soon. I don't belong here." her accent strong.

"No Jo I won't let you."

"Blair ya couldn't stop me if ya tried Blairsy."

"Is that so? Jo will you be my girlfriend?" she looked into Jo's brown eyes a coy smile on her lips as she awaited her answer.

"Yea I will."

"Good." Blair stepped up to Jo and kissed her. It was a slow passionate kiss. When they broke apart Blair rested her head on the other girls shoulder just sitting in her embrace. "We have to act like we hate each other you know."

"Yea I know. Come on your gonna mess up ya hair."

"Oh you slob look at your jeans." they mock fought for a few minutes to convince everyone then went into their room.

A/N: And this was chapter two R&R let me know how you thought it was.


End file.
